


Luke "Guybanger", Porn Star

by Aria_Jekurra



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien women have three breast sometime k, Double Anal Penetration, Han finds out, Luke made a porno, M/M, Masturbation, Spitroasting, and he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Jekurra/pseuds/Aria_Jekurra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke starred in a porn when he was younger. Now a few years later Han discovers it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke "Guybanger", Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> SWKM Prompt: Han finds out Luke was in a porn, Han/Luke  
> https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=266570#cmt266570
> 
> I've never written a fanfic before but this idea won't leave me alone. Enjoy.

Luke walked down the streets of Anchorhead still grumbling to himself about his fight with Uncle Owen. They hadn't made enough during this year's harvest so Luke with have to stay another year to help on the farm. It's not like all his friend are going to the Academy and leaving him behind.

 

"Hey Kid!" Luke whipped around to see a voluptuous woman her bodice barely containing her three large breasts. "I couldn't help but overhear about your little money problem. I've got this business and a cute guy like you could make a lot at my studio."

 

"Y-your s-studio?" Luke mumbled barely getting the words out he'd never seen such a well endowed woman before let alone one with three breasts.

 

"Yeah, you can say I'm in the film industry." She smiled while strutting toward Luke breasts bouncing around as she walked. "I've got a part I think you'll be perfect for. What to you say, kid, wanna make some money?"

 

"O-Okay" Luke says stumbled over his words again and then his was whisk away down alley after alley until they reached a larger building. She led him into a small door off to the side it that goes to a small room that looks like a office.

 

"Go ahead and have a seat Hun," leading Luke to one of the chairs that was placed before the desk. "We just have to have to discuss your contract." sliding over a datapad.

 

As he read it he started to realize what his role actually was and he gasped blushing "This is porn!"

 

The Lady just shrugged "There isn't anything else on this planet that your going to make that kind of money doing." 

 

Luke quickly scroll down to the section about his pay curious and his eyes went comically wide. It was more than the farm made in three seasons!

 

"Where should I sign?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Luke entered the base's cantina he immediately made his way over to the table where most of rogue squadron where playing sabacc. As they're played he noticed a mischievous look on Wedge's face. That can't be good, Luke thought. 

 

Wedge looked at Luke from across the table, a evil smirk on his face, as he spoke. "So... Commander Guybanger..."

 

"WHAT!" Luke shout blush bright red. Why did Wedge of all people find out about that, his friend is never going to let him live that down.

 

It's at that point Han strode up to the table. Siting down he took in the faces surrounding the table, most looked equal parts surprised and confused, Wedge was about to fall out of his chair his laugh so hard, and Luke's was quickly turning the brightest shade of red he ever seen. 

 

Confused Han turned to Luke, "What's going on?"

 

"NOTHING!" Luke threw down his sabacc cards as he rushed out of the cantina. Which looking back may not have been the best idea. Cause then there wasn't anybody to stop Wedge from telling Han about what he found out about their dear Commander.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Han didn't believe it at first when Wedge told him the he had stumble across a porn holo that starred none other than their vary own Luke Skywalker. So when Han turned on the holovid Wedge gave him he wasn't prepare to actuality see Luke, the innocent farm boy, delivering cheesy porno lines and being "seduced" by two "farmhands".

 

Han's jaw dropped as Luke went down on his knee in front of the one farmhand, Jannik, and started to lick and suck up and down Jannik's cock before swallowing it down. Han groaned as his erection strained in his pants.

 

Grinding the heel of his palm to relive the pressure in his crotch he watched as the second farmhand, Caden, lifted up Luke's hips and started lapping at his exposed hole while Luke's head was still bobbing on Jannik's cock only stopping briefly to let out high needy moans as Luke pushes back on the tongue plunging into him.

 

Han opened his pant while Luke moaned as Jannik grabbed his hair gently yanking him away from his cock. Han's cock twitched at the whimper Luke let out when Caden moved away from his glistening hole to switch places with Jannik. Han started stroking himself as he watched Jannik's fingers press in and out of Luke while Luke went to town on Caden's cock.

 

On the holovid Jannik looked across to Caden and smirked "Looks like you done your job back here I think his ready for something thicker." 

 

Han groaned as he watched Jannik sink into Luke's tight heat and at the some time Luke pulled back from Caden's cock to letting out a loud lengthy moan. Caden said something about 'Jannik having all the fun' but Han wasn't paying attention all his focus on Luke and the sounds he was making as Jannik worked in and out of him.

 

Han's jaw dropped for a second time as all the sudden Luke pulled himself away from Jannik only to turn and push him on his back before facing Caden and then impaling himself on Jannik's cock with a moan. "OHHHhh... Play nice boys..." Luke looked up at Caden then he laid back against Jannik as he spread his legs invitingly for Caden and said. "You both can share."

 

Stunned Han watched as Caden sank into Luke as well his dick sliding in beside Jannik's. All the while a loud drawn out moan forced it's self out of Luke. "AAAaaahhhh! J-just like t-that Ooohh, B-boys. Yes!" Luke cried out as they started to move small tears building up from the pleasure of their combined rhythm pounding inside of him.

 

Luke couldn't stop shaking as high squeals and needy moans are pulled from him as the two farmhands pounded into him. "Oohh... B-boys! I'm so close..." Grinding down against them he reached down to stroke his cock. Han could feel his balls start to tighten signaling his impending orgasm. 

 

When Luke cum with a shout shooting ropes of cum on himself and the one farmhand Han's own climax hit him at hyperspeed as he came harder than he has in his life.

 

The vidscreen was dark by the time Han came down from his orgasmic high and as he cleaned himself he wondered how he was going to be able look Luke in the eye tomorrow when the sight of him would cause him to get a erection so fast it might rip his pants. At least he knew what to do about Wedge, if he could find where he put his good corellian brandy.


End file.
